Positron Task Force
Overview |badge= Positron's Ally }} The Positron Task Force is the first of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces, and the completion of all six grants the Task Force Commander Badge. The other five task forces are started by Synapse, Sister Psyche, Citadel, Manticore, and Numina. The Positron Task Force is considered by many to be one of the longest and most arduous Task Forces in the game. The devs have stated that it was originally intended to be two arcs, but that it was merged into one single arc because the tech did not exist at that point for a single contact to kick off two. The Positron Task Force is one of three Task Forces that can possibly be duoed (going through with only two team members). If one quits once you start and the two members that will stay log off and back on, the spawns will be set for 2 people. One of the reasons this is possible to duo is that at the end, there is no Archvillain (however, there is an Elite Boss). __TOC__ Missions The Save the FEMA workers and the Find a piece of Clockwork that is still functioning missions can come in reverse order. The Check out the fake company, the Check out the Circle of Thorns hideout, and the Track down the Clockwork minion missions can come in any order. Briefing I've been hearing a lot about you youngsters lately. Your contacts have put the word on the street that you are all forces to be reckoned with. I'm sure that by banding together, you can really put a dent in the crime here in Paragon City. Statesman has asked me to test out the new groups to see if they are ready to take on bigger and tougher challenges. Are you ready to test your mettle? Glad to hear it. Your going to need a name I can refer to you by, let's use Task Force, shall we? Recently the Vahzilok tried to poison the water of Paragon City. I've done a little recon in the area, and I came across a nest of Vahzilok led by an Eidolon called Epidural. I was planning on taking it out, but since you're here, I'll let you have the honors. If you find any evidence that they are planning to revamp their poisoning plot, let me know immediately. Notable NPCs * Epidural (Eidolon) Debriefing Wow that was a great job. I watched you via one of my remote cameras; you all work really well as a team. I think I can trust Task Force with some further missions. Now, let's have a look at that sample. I guess you really know your stuff. Call me anytime. Briefing I must say, I'm impressed with how you've handled the work I've given you. Teamwork is really your strong suit. In fact, I think you're ready for another challenge! States just radioed with a crisis. The Circle of Thorns are attacking the Federal Emergency Management Agency in Skyway City. I need a group to save the FEMA workers. Can you help us? Great. I hear the leader of these mystics is named Rollister. Your priority is to take him out of commision. Notable NPCs * Rollister * 2 FEMA Workers (Hostages) Debriefing I'm afraid I have no idea why the Circle is interested in the dam. But it sounds like something we had better investigate! Briefing Thank you for all your hard work. Up for another test? You've really proven yourself as a team, and I think I can give you a tougher mission. I have examined the Clockwork pieces at DATA and SERAPH, and I've made some interesting discoveries. But I need to know more. Can you find me a piece of Clockwork that is still functioning? No one else has been able to recover a piece like that. I scanned the area, and I found an abandoned warehouse that's infested with Clockwork. Notable NPCs * Geartooth Debriefing You didn't find a working piece, eh? That's a disappointment, but this unusual part you found more than makes up for it. I'd like to examine this; it isn't like anything I've seen the Clockwork King use. You all are doing wonderfully. You have exceeded my expectations. You even managed to impress the Back Alley Brawler. Briefing Well, I analyzed that chemical you found in the Vahzilok nest. It turns out it's a complex bonded molecular compound with twisted valences. Very high tech stuff. I was intrigued by their ability to... oh, sorry. Ok, here's some information you can use now. One of the chemicals in the compound was polyfluidic morscarpium. Pretty specialized. Only two distributors in the area even make it. I checked their shipments for the past couple weeks, and traced one to a company in Skyway that doesn't exist. Will you check out the fake company? The name on the lease is Dr. Morben. I'd like you to arrest him, if you can. Notable NPCs * Dr. Morben Debriefing Ok, this blood sample is a great step forward. Perhaps I can work out a counter-agent to the Vahzilok poison before it ever gets out. Briefing Ok, Task Force, listen up. I know that ever since I sent you against the Circle of Thorns at the FEMA office, you've been dying to find out why those mystics are so interested in the Paragon City Dam. Well, you might just get your chance to find out. MAGI just contacted me; some of their mystics have divined the location of the Book of T'Jer'imikanu. According to MAGI, it's a really powerful spell book. Their visions indicated that it was in the possession of the Circle of Thorns. I made a pass just now with my ground penetrating radar and discovered a cave that would be an ideal Circle hideout. I need you guys to check out that Circle of Thorns hideout. If you find the Book of T'Gerima... T'Geruni... the magic book, be really careful with it. It's the only known copy. It was thought to be destroyed in the Chicago fire of 1871. Notable NPCs * Tarses Debriefing Numina just contacted me mentally. Man, I don't think I will ever get used to that! Anyway, she translated the book for Azuria. The text describes a ritual for gaining great power that can only performed during a storm. Or, as the book has it, at 'a conflux of lightning and rain.' The larger the conflux, the more effective the ritual. Numina is still examining the book. She'll contact me if she discovers another clue to the Circle's plans. Briefing I was out fighting the Clockwork earlier, and I planted a homing tracer on one that I allowed to get away. Can you track down that Clockwork minion? I want to learn more about the strange mechanical part you found in that Clockwork den. There seems to be an increase in the Clockwork population. I'm beginning to worry that the Clockwork King has big plans. Notable NPCs * Constructor Debriefing What are the Clockwork doing with these plans? I wonder if this has anything to do with the parts you recovered in your last Clockwork mission. I'll have to look into this further. Oh, by the way, you have attracted Numina's attention. She would like to work with you when your Security Levels are high enough. Well, you have passed every test I could think of. You showed me you work well as a team and can adequately cover each other's weakness. Good work. Evildoers are beginning to fear Task Force. Briefing Glad to see you! We've got a lot of balls in the air, huh? The Vahzilok poison, the Clockwork's interest in the Paragon City Dam, and the Circle's strange ritual of power. I just need you to collect a little more info for me. I gave that weird piece you found in the Clockwork hideout to Paula Dempsey over in Kings Row. I'd like you to talk to her about it. While you're there, please drop off this data disc I've burned for her. After that, pop by the MAGI office in City Hall and talk to Azuria. She and Numina have a theory about the ritual the Circle of Thorns was investigating. I should have more on the Vahzilok poison when you get back. Notable NPCs * Ulcer Debriefing You found dam blueprints in the Vahzilok office? They must plan to introduce their poison directly into the water supply, probably at the water treatment center! Three groups, all setting up operations at the Paragon City Dam at the same time. Its a good thing we have heroes like Task Force around! Briefing Based on the data you've collected, it sounds like the Clockwork are planning to blow up the Paragon City Dam! I need you to find the Clockwork's base of operations. I built this curde scanning device to help you out. It's really just a modified metal detector; it looks for large concentrations of metal with no detectable energy signature. If you carry it while you run a patrol in Perez Park, it should be able to triangulate the nearest nest of Clockwork minions. When you have enough data, the device will triangulate the source and alert you. Debriefing So it wasn't a Clockwork hideout, but a Vahzilok base under attack? The Clockwork King must have learned that the Vahzilok are also interested in the dam, and I guess he isn't too happy about it. If this conflict spills out into the streets, it would be a disaster for Paragon City. Let me see if there is more I can uncover. The location of a Circle of Thorns base would be a big help to us. Briefing I just did a quick scan with my ground penetrating radar. I need you to check out a possible Circle of Thorns hideout. We've got to find out whether the Circle realizes that the ritual they plan to perform at the dam may be interrupted by the Clockwork and the Vahzilok. I'll be monitoring you via radio throughout the mission. Debriefing Looks like all these groups are aware of one another's interest in the dam. They might move up their individual time tables. Briefing Well, your last two missions proved that the Circle, Clockwork, and Vahzilok each know of one another's plans for the Paragon City Dam. And it looks like I was right about them moving up their schedules! I just got a call from the dam substation, and they are reporting attacks by the Clockwork, the Circle of Thorns, and the Vahzilok! Not only that, but the villains are attacking each other as well! It's chaos in there. I need you to protect the substation while I coordinate Freedom Phalanx's response. I will be here trying to contact Statesman and the rest of Freedom Phalanx. You go do what you can. Notable NPCs * Lucion * Cortex (Vahzilok Elite Boss) * Boresight Badge The Positron's Ally Badge is awarded upon completion of this mission. Debriefing Wow. That's all I can say. You sure earned your stripes today! In one epic battle, you thwarted three different plots to take over Paragon City Dam. To say I am impressed would be putting it mildly. You have done a wonderful job working as a team, Task Force. I must ask you to keep your eye on the Paragon City Dam in the future. If a villain ever succeeded in sabotaging or destroying it, I'm not sure Paragon City could recover. Souvenir (Souvenir awards were removed for Task Forces for some time, but with the release of Issue 11 they now are awarded again.) Dam piece You've kept this piece of the Paragon City Dam, a reminder of the mission you've come to think of as: The Rule of Three Your task force was formed under the guidance of Positron, one of the Surviving Eight Heroes. Positron kicked off your group's career by sending you against the Vahzilok in an effort to uncover a poisoning plot. You recovered some of the poison and turned it over to Positron, in the hopes that he could concoct an antidote. Positron had two more tests for your team: to recover a working Clockwork piece, and to rescue some FEMA workers from the Circle of Thorns. The FEMA workers were being interrogated about the Paragon City Dam in Faultline. They weren't much help to the Circle of Thorns, though, because your task force came in and whisked them away. You were unable to recover a working Clockwork piece, but you did secure something else, a mechanical part that was unlike anything the Clockwork have been known to use. The Clockwork defended this piece to the last Sprocket, so you assumed it was important in the Clockwork King's plans. Positron still had a few tests for your task force. When he sent you after the Vahzilok, you recovered a blood sample from an early victim of the evil doctor's latest plot. You turned it over to Positron for further analysis. You also found some dam blueprints in a Clockwork den and recovered a powerful tome from the Circle of Thorns. When you returned with the book, Numina translated it, and you learned that water and lightning augment the mystic ritual the Circle was planning to conduct. Following up on your leads, Positron sent you to a Vahzilok den, where you uncovered another set of dam blueprints. You now realized that three major villain organizations each had designs on the Paragon City Dam. The Clockwork intended to destroy the dam, the Vahzilok planned to poison it, and the Circle wanted to use it in a ritual to create great power. While tracking down the Clockwork using a device of Positron's design, your team came upon a battle between the Clockwork and the Vahzilok. The metal men were trying to prevent the zombies from interfering with their plans. Later, while searching for a Circle of Thorns lair, you stumbled across another Clockwork attack. The Circle of Thorns seemed to have their hands full fighting off the Clockwork, but you learned that the mystics were planning a similar attack against the Vahzilok. You stopped both battles and prevented the carnage from spilling into the streets. Positron's worst fears were realized. All three groups knew of each other's intentions, and they all resolved to act immediately. Positron sent you to protect the dam while he tried to coordinate Freedom Phalanx. The Phalanx was not needed, as the might and power of your task force were enough to win the day. Category:Trials and Task Forces